


First Kiss

by mhopeg



Series: Love Story [1]
Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhopeg/pseuds/mhopeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series based on my responses to a series of relationship questions on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

It had been a beautiful night. A little chilly for July, but there were hardly any clouds, which meant that Sharon could look up and actually see the stars from the hilltop where Nicole’s wedding reception was taking place. She closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. She felt almost intoxicated, despite the fact that other than a sip of champagne for the toast she hadn’t had any wine tonight. Andy insisted he didn’t mind if she had a glass but she was there to support him and so had abstained. 

Fingers gently brushing her lower back brought her back into the present. Sharon smiled as Andy pulled her in even closer – there was already almost no space between them as they swayed to the music. Andy held her right hand tightly as her left hand strayed from his shoulder up to his neck, playing in the silver strands of his hair. She felt his smile as she rested her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder. 

The music changed to a slightly faster tune, but both were barely aware that it was even still playing. Sharon lifted her head to smile at Andy. She wanted to thank him for bringing her along (although she had actually invited herself), or to tell him that she was having a wonderful time with him. Instead she found herself staring into his eyes.  
It was a strange sensation to Sharon to be at a complete loss for words, and even stranger for her to feel this way over a man. After long moments of staring Sharon finally managed a small smile; Andy returned with a wide grin. 

Everything was a blur after that. Sharon felt his lips on hers, but wasn’t sure who had moved first. She decided it wasn’t important as Andy deepened the kiss, bringing one hand up to lightly caress her face while one remained on her lower back tracing light patterns. 

When they finally broke apart Sharon smiled shyly at him again before resting her head on his shoulder. She wasn’t sure if the pounding was her heart or Andy’s. Her head was immediately filled with all the reasons that tonight was a bad idea. She decided that was a problem for tomorrow as she spotted Nicole watching them dance with a radiant smile of her own.


End file.
